Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Football Frenzy 2 '''is the second American football installment in the series. The game released exclusively in the United States for Xbox One. Playable Characters Mario Series Captains * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Birdo Other * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Goomba * Paragoomba * Rosalina * Toadette * Toadsworth * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Boo * King Boo * Magikoopa * Wiggler * Blooper * Dixie Kong * Captain Toad * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Hammer Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Nabbit * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Petey Piranha Sonic Series Captains * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy Other * Big * Cream * Omochao * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Eggman Nega * Omega * Zazz * Zomom * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor * Zavok * Sticks * Lyric * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Tikal * Ermel * Marine * Erazor Djinn * King Arthur * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Cheese * Chocola * Chip * Yacker * Gamma * Vanilla * Elise Rookies Captains * Logan * Carson * Austin * Mikayla * Brock * Caleb R. * Cyrus M. * Cole * Hailey S. * Maddie W. Other * Laura * Savannah * Hazel * Aaron * Jarrett * Zac * Kristi * Trev * Jarod * Cameron K. * Emma H. * Nick B. * Steven L. * Katie * Sam S. * Zack * Mark D. * Dan * Drew O. * Connor K. * Emma B. * Mark H. * Kenny * Brad L. * Keelan * Jonathan * Kayla * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Ford * Maddy Y. * Ethan N. * James * Justin W. Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Star * Lightning * Piranha Plant * Cyan Wisp * Super Leaf * Mega Mushroom * POW Block * Blooper * Special Move Stadiums Mario Series * Acorn Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Yoshi's Island from Yoshi's Story * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy ''* * Snowman's Land from ''Super Mario 64 ''* * Bowser's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''* * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 64 ''* Sonic Series * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 ''* * Rooftop Run from ''Sonic Unleashed ''* * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''* * Death Egg from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''* Unlockables Costumes All previous costumes return from the previous game, as well as new costumes for the new characters. Trophies Similar to the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, trophies can be bought, earned through minigames, or found during a football match. Music All 50 songs from the previous title return. There are 16 new songs in this game. Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Opening from Mario Tennis # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Mario Stadium from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Wario City from Mario Super Sluggers # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Title from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Beep Block Skyway from Super Mario 3D World # Mount Wario from Mario Kart 8 # Athletic from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Mad Gear from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Mirage Saloon from Sonic Mania